Decision
by anak baru
Summary: Di tengah perjalanan pulang setelah menyelesaikan misi, Hinata -secara tidak langsung bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dan ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sasuke. Keputusan yang pertama kalinya ia lakukan BUKAN demi Naruto/Canon/SasuHina/


Misi yang telah diberikan oleh _Godaime Hokage_ baru saja dituntaskan oleh Hinata. Bukan misi yang mudah, tapi karena yang diperlukan dalam misi ini adalah kemampuan mata seorang Hyuuga, maka tugas ini dapat diselesaikan tanpa menghadapi kendala yang berarti. Hinata menjalani misinya sendirian, ia telah meyakinkan Tsunade bahwa tak perlu melibatkan Kiba ataupun Shino dalam usaha mencari gulungan rombongan ninja Pasir yang terjatuh dalam perjalanannya menuju Konoha.

"Kau yakin tak memerlukan bantuan dalam misi ini?" Tsunade meminta konfirmasi yang penuh tanggung jawab dari Hinata. Ia tak ingin disalahkan bila nanti terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpa pewaris Hyuuga tersebut.

"Sepertinya tidak perlu, _Godaime-sama_. Lagipula Kiba-_kun_ dan Shino-_kun_ baru saja menyelesaikan misi yang Anda berikan kemarin." Hinata memantapkan keputusannya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin Naruto yang menerima misi ini mengingat dia sering mengurung diri karena kematian Jiraiya. Tapi…"

"N-Naruto-kun pasti menghadapi saat yang sulit sekarang." Hinata berujar pelan.

"Ya.. Jiraiya itu sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri. Hinata, kau yakin bisa menjalankan misi ini dengan baik?" Tsunade berkata dengan tegas.

"_Ha'i_."

Sekarang, gulungan milik ninja _Sunagakure_ tersebut telah berada dalam genggamannya. Hinata menemukan benda tersebut di hutan yang terletak cukup jauh dari Konoha. Ia menyimpulkan bahwa ninja Suna melewati jalan berputar menuju ke Konoha.

"Misi selesai." Hinata tersenyum, lega.

Kemudian, Hinata beranjak meninggalkan tempat tersebut, hendak kembali ke Konoha. Ia sedikit mengurangi kecepatannya, bermaksud menyimpan tenaga. Supaya saat pulang, ia takkan memerlukan waktu banyak untuk beristirahat dan dapat menerima misi yang lainnya.

Tak jauh ia beranjak, samar-samar Hinata mendengar dentingan _kunai_ yang saling beradu. Tanpa perlu berpikir panjang, Hinata segera mengaktifkan _Byakugan_-nya. Menelusuri setiap penjuru guna menemukan sumber suara yang tadi ia dengar.

Beberapa kilometer di sebelah utara, Hinata menemukannya. Ada 5 orang yang terlibat dalam pertarungan. Empat orang melawan satu orang. Namun, sebelum Hinata berasumsi lebih jauh tentang pertarungan yang tidak adil itu, ia membeku. Ada sesuatu yang dimiliki oleh empat orang itu yang membuatnya terpaku di tempat.

Bukankah itu… jubah kelompok Akatsuki?

Selama beberapa saat, Hinata berjibaku dengan pikirannya sendiri. Beberapa pertanyaan berputar dalam otaknya. Tak hanya itu, keraguan dan spekulasi juga membaur di dalamnya. Tapi, dari sekian banyak perdebatan di logikanya, ada satu pertanyaan besar yang terlahir.

Apakah Akatsuki melakukan penyegaran anggota?

Dari selebaran yang diterimanya, Hinata yakin ia tak pernah melihat anggota Akatsuki yang kini berada dalam jangkauan _Byakugan_-nya. Ia tahu, ada satu anggota Akatsuki yang berambut merah, tapi bukankah ia telah gugur di tangan Sakura dan Tetua dari _Sunagakure_?

Kepalanya mulai terasa sakit.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sasaran Akatsuki. Pria itu berperawakan tinggi dengan badan yang berisi. Aliran _chakra_-nya cukup normal, meskipun Hinata merasa sedikit familiar dengan aliran _chakra_ yang seperti itu. Rasanya… Ia sering melihatnya.

Aliran _chakra_ seperti yang dimiliki oleh Naruto.

Apa?

Mungkinkah.. pria itu adalah seorang _Jinchuriki_?

Tepat sebelum Hinata menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, pandangannya secara tiba-tiba menangkap sosok yang telah ia kenal sejak lama. Sosok yang selama dua tahun terakhir menjadi tujuan Naruto. Sosok yang kepergiannya membawa luka di hati Sakura dan Kakashi.

Sosok yang baru hari ini –setelah sekian lama- akhirnya ia perhatikan.

Meskipun banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada laki-laki itu, Hinata yakin bahwa dia…

"Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

.

**anak baru** proudly present, the new story

**Decision**

with characters **Uchiha Sasuke** / **Hyuuga** **Hinata**

all characters are belongs to Mr. **Masashi Kishimoto**, but the story is mine

I'm sorry if you find some mistake in this fanfiction, I'm not a good editor

Yaps, hope you like it!

.

**I'VE WARNED YOU, READERS !**

.

.

.

Selama beberapa saat, Hinata mengikuti jalannya pertarungan antara mereka. Walaupun mereka berempat, Sasuke dan yang lain-lain harus mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk mengalahkan sang _Jinchuriki_. Hinata yakin, si gadis berambut merah dalam kelompok itu adalah ninja yang mampu melacak keberadaan orang lain, sama sepertinya. Mereka hanya berbeda pada mediumnya.

Hinata sedikit berjengit ketika melihat Sasuke yang tertujam pisau di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia bersyukur bahwa anggota yang lain tetap berusaha menyelamatkan dan melindunginya.

Sang laki-laki berambut jingga, memiliki kekuatan yang besar dan tak terkira. Bila tanpa pertahanan, mungkin saja seseorang bisa mati terkena pukulannya. Ah, laki-laki yang berambut ungu juga terlihat kuat. Seringnya laki-laki itu mengubah dirinya menjadi air mampu memberikan tekanan psikologis bagi lawannya.

Hal itu terbukti saat sang _Jinchuriki_ hendak memukul perut laki-laki itu, namun dengan cepatnya ia mengubah sebagian tubuhnya menjadi cairan dan meminta Sasuke melancarkan serangan susulan.

"Akhirnya ku dapatkan kau!" Laki-laki itu mendesis. "Lakukan sekarang, Sasuke. Pukul kami berdua."

Selanjutnya, Sasuke berlari menuju sang _Jinchuriki_ dan menyerangnya dengan jurus yang ia gunakan saat Ujian _Chuunin_ waktu itu, _Chidori_. Setelahnya, sang laki-laki berambut ungu –yang akhirnya Hinata ketahui bernama Suigetsu- ikut terkena imbasnya. Air memang dapat mengalirkan listrik.

Sasuke memapahnya, dan dengan cepat laki-laki berambut jingga menghantam sang Jinchuriki. Sedikit lagi saja, maka pukulan itu akan mengenainya. Sang Jinchuriki telah bersembunyi di balik bukit dekat tempat itu.

Hinata memutuskan untuk tidak melihat pertarungan itu lebih jauh. Ia punya rencana lain untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan ini.

Ia akhirnya menggunakan salah satu jurusnya untuk mengirim gulungan tersebut ke Konoha. Sementara itu, ia akan mengikuti kelompok Sasuke yang ternyata kini dalam keadaan yang gawat dalam menghadapi sang _Jinchuriki_.

"Aku tak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini."

Sesudah mengirim gulungan tersebut kembali ke Konoha, Hinata berlari menuju tempat yang strategis untuk memantau perkembangan pertarungan itu. Dengan memperhitungkan bahwa keberadaannya takkan terdeteksi oleh sang ninja sensor.

.

.

"Karin!" Sasuke memberi isyarat kepada Karin untuk mencari keberadaan Bee (_Jinchuriki_ dari _Hachibi_)

"Akan ku lakukan." Karin berdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata, "DIa di sana!" sembari menunjuk ke arah bukit besar di belakangnya.

Sasuke segera beranjak menuju tempat yang telah ditunjukkan olehnya. Memandang penuh kebengisan ke arah direksi di mana sang Jinchuriki itu bersembunyi. Ia tak boleh gagal menangkapnya! Takkan ada yang bisa lolos darinya.

Belum juga sampai ke tempat Hachibi berada, Sasuke terbelalak. Terjadi perubahan pada diri Bee, perubahan yang sama persis seperti Naruto, saat mereka bertarung waktu itu.

"Seperti yang ku perkirakan. Ini sama seperti saat itu…"

Bee menerjang ke arahnya, bersiap menyarangkan pukulan ke Sasuke. Dengan menggunakan _Sharingan_, Sasuke mengelak darinya, memberikan sedikit keterkejutan kepada sang _Jinchuriki_. Siapa yang tahu kalau tak ada seorang pun yang pernah mengelak dari serangannya selain kakaknya?

Malangnya, Sasuke terkecoh!

Bee mengincar kelompok kecilnya yang berada di bukit seberang.

"Sial! Di sebelah sana!" Sasuke memutar arah.

"Kalian yang pertama yang akan aku lumpuhkan," desis Bee. Ia melaju cepat ke arah Karin, Juugo dan Suigetsu berada.

Untungnya, Juugo bertindak cepat. Ia menyeret Karin dan Suigetsu bersamanya berpindah ke tempat yang lain. Karena tindakan yang tiba-tiba, Suigetsu harus mendarat di dalam kubangan air di dekatnya setelah pegangan Juugo pada badannya tak lagi berarti.

"Kalian tak apa-apa?" Sasuke memastikan sesampainya di dekat mereka.

"Ya, kami baik-baik saja."

Sasuke memandang ke arah kepulan debu di atasnya. Kembali menganalisa gerakan yang ditunjukkan oleh Bee. Kemampuan mata seorang Uchiha memang tak dapat diremehkan. Sasuke tetap bisa melihat pergerakan sang _Jinchuriki_ yang tidak fleksibel namun sangat cepat dan bertenaga itu dengan jelas.

"Karin, rasakan _chakra_-nya dan prediksikan serangannya. Beritahu aku dimana dia dan terus perhatikan dia."

"Itu jika kau bisa melakukannya tepat waktu!" ucap Bee yang keluar dari kepulan debu dan langsung menerjang ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" teriak Karin.

Sasuke hanya diam, tak bergerak sedikit pun. Kemudian ia memandang lurus ke arah adik dari _Raikage_ tersebut. Seperti terperangkap dalam suatu ilusi, Bee terhempas di tanah, tak berdaya.

Karin bernapas lega.

Sasuke, tanpa curiga sedikitpun, sambil berusaha menahan sakit pada matanya membalik badannya. Dan yang terjadi…

Buagh!

Sasuke terlempar. Pukulan Bee tepat mengenai dadanya.

"Sasuke!" Karin kembali berteriak –histeris.

Juugo segera berlari untuk menangkap tubuh Sasuke yang kemudian disusul oleh Karin. Sasuke susah untuk bernafas. Ia terengah-engah, seakan tak sanggup lagi untuk bertahan.

"A-Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Karin, khawatir.

"Leher dan rongga dadanya telah hancur. Ini artinya…" Juugo menjelaskan.

"Serahkan padaku!" Karin telah bersiap untuk memberikan pertolongan pada Sasuke.

"Tunggu, Karin. Biar aku saja. Kau tak punya cukup _chakra_ sekarang." Juugo menginterupsi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan gunakan tubuh dan chakraku, ini seharusnya bekerja karena ia membaur dengan segel Orochimaru."

Suasana hening sejenak, baik Karin maupun Juugo tak mampu untuk membuka suara. Sasuke masih belum pulih, terlihat jelas bahwa dadanya terluka parah. Bahkan mereka dapat melihat bahwa luka itu berlubang. Betapa kuatnya tenaga orang itu!

"Aku akan membawamu pada kenyataan, lalu memusnahkanmu hingga tak bersisa! Aku adalah seorang _Jinchuriki_ dan bentuk asliku adalah seorang monster. Jadi, lihatlah transformasiku!"

Mereka menoleh ke arah sang _Jinchuriki_ dan melihat sesosok monster besar telah menyambut mereka. Seketika itu juga, Karin terkesiap. Ia tak menyangka bahwa level _chakra_ setinggi yang dimiliki oleh Hachibi itu benar-benar ada.

"Jadi… inilah sosok _Hachibi_?" ujar Juugo.

Di depan mereka sesosok monster yang terlihat seperti campuran lembu dan gurita telah bersiap untuk menyerang.

"Juugo, kau sudah selesai?" Karin mulai cemas. Mereka harus cepat menyingkir dan menjauh dari jangkauan serangan _Hachibi_.

"Sudah."

Karin mengamati Sasuke. Ia sudah mulai sadar, meskipun gerakan-gerakan yang dibuatnya terkesan terlihat ringkih dan lemah.

"Kau sudah sadar, Sasuke? Syukurlah, ayo ku bantu. Oh ya, Juugo…"

Baik Karin maupun Sasuke membeku, sosok Juugo yang semula bertubuh gempal dan besar kini menyusut menjadi layaknya anak kecil.

"Juugo…" lirih Sasuke.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mati. Kau adalah bayangan Kimimaru." Juugo berujar.

"Cepat! Kita harus menjauh dari sini," sahut Karin.

Namun, belum sempat mereka beranjak dari tempat mereka berada, _Hachibi_ telah bersiap untuk menyerang langsung ke arah mereka. Suigetsu yang semula bertindak pasif, menghalangi jalan monster tersebut. Memberikan sedikit peluang kepada yang lainnya untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Serahkan makhluk ini padaku. Segeralah menjauh dari sini!"

Menggunakan kemampuannya sebagai ninja dengan piawai menggunakan air, Suigetsu menghalau _Hachibi_ yang hendak meloloskan diri darinya.

"Ayo pergi dari sini, Sasuke," pinta Karin. Kemudian mereka bergegas pergi sejauh mungkin dari monster _Hachibi_ itu.

Di luar dugaan, _Hachibi_ yang telah terlanjur terganggu akan kedatangan kelompok kecil Sasuke, dari jauh hendak meluncurkan serangan ke arah Karin, Juugo dan Sasuke yang kabur. Sebuah bola hitam –dan terlihat menakutkan muncul dari moncong monster tersebut. Suigetsu yang merasa bertanggung jawab akan keselamatan rekan-rekannya mencoba menghadang serangan tersebut secara langsung.

Akibatnya… ia harus menerima sejumlah luka parah di sekujur tubuhnya. Lebih parah dari yang diterima oleh Sasuke.

Di lain sisi, Hinata yang menyaksikan pertarungan tersebut berulang kali menahan keinginannya untuk membantu kelompok Sasuke. Namun, dari tempatnya sekarang, Hinata bisa melihat ada dua orang lain –yang menurutnya merupakan pengawal dari sang _Jinchuriki_ menyadari bahwa kelompok Akatsuki berniat menculiknya.

"Wanita itu… bukankah dia tipe ninja pendeteksi? Tidakkah ia menyadari keberadaan mereka?"

Hinata kembali menyisir sekitar, mencari kemungkinan ada orang lain yang melihat pertarungan ini. Kelompok Sasuke sedang tersudut sekarang, dan mungkin saja kehadiran orang lain akan membuat keadaan mereka semakin terancam.

_Chakra_ Sasuke yang semula berjalan lemah, lambat laun mulai berjalan normal. Pengorbanan Juugo ternyata tidak sia-sia. Terbesit dalam pikirannya bahwa Sasuke pintar memilih anggota untuk kelompoknya. Karin, tidak hanya mampu mendeteksi keberadaan lawan juga mampu menjadi seorang ninja medis. Walaupun cara pengobatannya berbeda dengan yang dilakukan oleh ninja medis yang ia lihat selama ini.

"Apakah mereka bisa selamat dari semua ini?" Hinata tak mampu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa kelompok Sasuke akan selamat. Namun, ia percaya akan kemampuan Sasuke. Ia ninja yang hebat sama seperti Naruto.

.

.

"Oh, tidak! Suigetsu!" jerit Karin cemas. Tubuh Suigetsu kini terlihat seolah-olah membatu. Sasuke terdiam, ia merasa tidak berguna.

"Kita tak bisa kabur darinya. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Karin meminta pendapat Sasuke.

Selama beberapa saat, Sasuke memandang ke arah rekannya, secara bergantian. Ia mengingat pengorbanan yang telah diberikan oleh Karin, Juugo dan Suigetsu. Ia hampir terlihat putus asa. Sebelum sempat melakukan tindakan apapun, tiba-tiba…

"Dia menyerang lagi!" jerit Karin.

Sasuke menutup matanya, lalu…

"_Amaterasu_!"

Api hitam –secara ajaib muncul dan menjalar di tubuh monster _Hachibi_. Juugo dan Karin yang melihatnya hanya bisa terbelalak, ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka melihat api hitam abadi tersebut. _Hachibi_ menggeliat, berusaha memadamkan api tersebut dengan menceburkan diri ke dalam air.

Dampak negatifnya, gelombang-gelombang air yang besar mulai menerjang ke arah kelompok Sasuke. Karin –lagi-lagi- berusaha untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Ia mendorong Sasuke dan Juugo (yang juga tengah membopong tubuh Suigetsu) menjauh. Tanpa ia sadari, salah satu tentakel _Hachibi_ juga tengah menerjang ke arahnya. Pergerakan _Hachibi_ sangat tidak terkendali.

Sasuke, dengan mengandalkan pedang kilatnya memotong tentakel itu tepat sebelum itu mengenai Karin.

"Karin, lari!" teriak Sasuke saat melihat tentakel yang terkena api hitam mengarah ke tempat gadis berambut merah itu berada. Sialnya, Karin sempat tersambar api hitam di punggungnya.

"Sial!" umpat Sasuke.

"Karin sudah tak bisa diselamatkan. Ayo pergi Sasuke, sebelum api itu mengenai kita," pinta Juugo.

"Tunggu, Juugo. Karin masih bisa selamat." Sasuke berdiam sejenak, kemudian menghisap api hitam yang berada di punggung Karin. Tubuh Karin sekarang mengambang di air.

Setelahnya, Sasuke mengalami masalah pada matanya. Ia merintih kesakitan.

"Juugo, cepat selamatkan dia." Sasuke berkata di tengah pertahanannya menahan sakit.

Dengan cekatan, Juugo mengambil tubuh Karin dan memandang ke bekas di mana api hitam tadi sempat bersarang.

"Api hitam ternyata bisa dipadamkan. Bagaimana caranya, Sasuke?" tanya Juugo.

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia malah mencoba memadamkan api hitam yang membakar tubuh monster _Hachibi_. Sama seperti tubuh Karin, tubuh sang _Jinchuriki_ juga terapung di air.

"Kelihatannya dia… masih hidup," komentar Juugo.

"Setidaknya kita tidak membunuh dia sekarang, cepat kita bawa dia," timpal Sasuke. Lalu mereka berjalan mendekati tubuh sang Jinchuriki, mengambilnya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

.

"A-api hitam itu… bisa dipadamkan?" Hinata membelalak tak percaya. Selama ini ia mengira bahwa api hitam itu tak akan pernah bisa padam.

Saat Sasuke membawa tubuh sang _Jinchuriki_, Hinata melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada aliran _chakra_-nya. Meskipun secara keseluruhan tak berbeda dengan aliran _chakra_ saat ia melihat sang _Jinchuriki_ sebelum berubah menjadi monster _Hachibi_. Tapi, tetap saja ada yang berbeda. Ini sama halnya seperti ia melihat Naruto dan _kagebunshin_-nya.

Mungkinkah?

Apakah tubuh yang dibawa Sasuke adalah sebuah kloning?

Untuk memastikannya, Hinata mencoba mencari keberadaan sang _Jinchuriki_ yang sebenarnya. Sayangnya, ia tak menemukannya. Orang itu, pasti sudah pergi jauh. _Byakugan_-nya mungkin tak sanggup menjangkau keberadaannya.

Mengetahui usahanya tak berhasil, Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya dan mencoba untuk mengikuti Sasuke. Ada sedikit keberuntungan baginya karena sang ninja pendeteksi sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Ini memudahkannya untuk mengikuti Sasuke sampai ke markas mereka.

Tapi, untuk apa Hinata melakukan semua ini?

Apakah untuk Naruto?

Yang Hinata tahu, ia hanya ingin mengikuti Sasuke.

Dan, ini adalah satu-satunya hal yang ia lakukan **bukan** demi Naruto.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

_**Ampuni aku, readers..**_

Seharusnya aku ngelanjutin cerita yang lain, bukannya malah publish new story. Gomenasai!

Maaf karena kalian harus menungu lagi apdetan fic-ku :(

Tapi, aku ngebuat fic ini karena sisi SH Canon-ku bangkit lagi! Aku geram karena nggak banyak Hint SH yang muncul di anime-nya. Jadi ini bisa dibilang sebagai bentuk pelampiasanku. Bwahahahha~~

Fic multichapter ini aku dedikasikan untuk teman-temanku yang selalu setia menunggu apdetan fic yang lain, yaitu **irina autumn** (si seme bejat), **Grey Chocolate** (si Orochimaru yang habis dioplas), **Classico Blu** (yang bakal aku inget sebagai **Daiyaki Aoi**), dan **beberapa yang lain yang –MAAF!- aku nggak hafal penname-nya**. Serius deh, ini aku berikan untuk kalian!

Oh ya, mumpung aku lagi banyak ngomong, sekalian aja aku sampaikan ini. **Hampir keseluruhan** chapter ini aku kutip dari episode **Naruto Shippuden episode 143** (dan pastinya ada perubahan di sana-sini), dimana di situ menceritakan tentang **pertarungan antara kelompok Sasuke dan Bee**. Maaf ya, kalo ada yang nggak suka scene-nya, **ini hanya harapan aku yang putus asa karena kurangnya adegan SH!**

So, enjoy the fic, minna!

See ya in the next chapter :)


End file.
